


Visiting

by allcatsareblackinthedark



Series: Mail Ordered Family [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcatsareblackinthedark/pseuds/allcatsareblackinthedark
Summary: After receiving a royal invitation, Bilbo and Cassia work to properly outfit their children.
They find that visiting with royals is much easier and nicer than expected, and comes with some interesting outcomes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nienna_The_Griver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_The_Griver/gifts).



It caused a great deal of commotion in both Ur households when both Bilbo and Cassia received letter embossed with a golden seal. Neither had forgotten when Cassia’s first letter had been given to her, but now the triplets were several weeks old and curious, instead of newly born.

The letters were full of decidedly flowery language, but the intent was clear. King Thorin had invited both Bilbo and Cassia, and their broods, for tea with himself and his heirs. There was some nonsense about ‘strengthening relations’ and whatnot, but Cassia was simply excited to get a chance to dress up. After all, meeting a king was indeed a magnanimous occasion.

Cassia managed to latch the babes into a small push carriage and Ruby was content with walking alongside her mother. Bilbo brought Frodo, of course, and he stuck with Ruby, holding her little hand. It would be an exciting day at the shops, and probably attention-getting, considering. They would brave it regardless, as they were Hobbits who had survived the great Midsummer Festival markets several years in a row.

They were looking for fitting wear, as Cassia insisted they be dressed properly in front of a king. Of course, as Bilbo knew, Cassia did this frequently as a child, asking for some new dress or bauble for any occasion. She loved getting new frocks for every festival or celebration, or altering last years to fit new styles and fashions. An invitation to tea was the perfect opportunity, really.

It wasn’t that Bilbo didn’t like dressing up. She certainly enjoyed looking pretty and presentable at the spring weddings and the fall festivals in her youth. However, she felt a little guilty spending money on formal clothing, but she could almost justify it if she told herself that a dress could always be worn again for other formal occasions.

As they trundled through the market, with the babies thankfully napping through the bustle, the women were carefully looking through the windows of Tailor’s shops and at the dress forms with definitely dwarven dresses.

“Should we dress in this style?” Bilbo asked, hesitant. “Would it be more proper to wear dwarven wear in front of a dwarven king? Or since we are going because we are hobbits…?” She trailed off.

“Regardless of if it’s proper, if I find a dress that is becoming, I shall wear it regardless.” Cassia said curtly. “And certainly Ruby would look fine in the broader style. She has her father’s broadness, poor dear.”

Cassia was correct that dwarven dresses were broader. The necklines were more square and higher than the sloping, round necklines found on hobbitish wear. The hems fell lower, usually brushing against the floor instead of the mid-shin length, and they used odd puffs on the arms frequently, or small slits where an undershirt may show. There were many more layers involved in current Ereborian fashions, it might seem.

The first item they purchased was a little darling dress for Ruby. It was a shiny, shimmery white color with little puffs for the sleeves before ending at her wrists. It was edged with beautiful gold and light blue ribbon and had a bit of gold embroidery on the chest and skirt, with a peek of blue fabric in the split of the skirt. It was a bit expensive, but it came with a little bonnet that was so cute on Ruby’s rounded face. 

They ended up purchasing it, regardless. After that, Cassia was on the hunt for a dwarven styled blue dress, to match her daughter. They were able to find three white dresses for the triplets. They needed no special finery other than delicate lace, as they would grow out of it soon enough. The babies all ate heavily at mealtimes and Cassia ended up relying on a powdered milk mixture more than she had initially wanted to.

Eventually, they found themselves within a tailor’s store and Bilbo was pleased to find Ori behind the counter, quill to paper. Ori looked up briefly before looking down again, but his head shot back up.

“Bilbo?” He asked, with a shy smile. Bilbo had gotten along with all the Ri siblings, but she and Ori shared a kindred soul, with a love of books and the softer things in life. 

“It’s me.” Bilbo said with a smile, stepping further into the shop as Cassia looked at the dresses on the dress forms and the fabrics displayed against the wall.

“Are you two looking for something particular?” Ori asked, before pausing briefly. “Actually, let me get Dori for you.” He said, before darting into the back. Bilbo joined her cousin, her sister-in-law, in looking over the options. There was a few dresses that Cassia had seemed to favor, but none she had decided on. Dori was as pleased as Ori, when he came to the front of the store.

“Bilbo! Cassia! Welcome, welcome!” Dori cheered brightly. “What do I have to thank for you two ladies and the young ones being in our store today?” Frodo tucked himself behind Ruby, shy at the mention of himself, but Ruby just giggled. The babes were yet asleep, so they had no particular comments.

“We’ve received invitations to meet with the King.” Cassia explained and Dori nodded sagely.

“Say no more.” Dori insisted. “I understand perfectly.” He slipped over to a spot further in the back and pulled out a blue dress. It was a pale blue, with the panel over the center of the bodice having golden embroidery over the chest. The rest of the bodice was a dark blue, and there was a beautifully patterned gold fabric panel on the front of the skirt. The sleeve puffs were golden and the squared neckline was broadly cut.

Cassia just beamed at it. She touched the sleeves, wide at the cuff instead of tightened, and swished around the full skirts until she was satisfied. 

“Do you have somewhere I can try it on?” She asked, her eyes wild and bright. Dori hardly moved a hand to direct her before she was already off with a shuffle to the changing room and a quick directive for Bilbo to watch the children for her.

“If you don’t mind, I actually may have something for you as well.” Dori said, almost sheepishly. “I was intrigued by your dress styles and tried to...experiment with them.”

“I’m sure it’s wonderful, Dori.” Bilbo assured him, carefully gathering Frodo from her skirts. “Would you be able to bring it out?”

The dress Dori brought forward was wonderful. It was a pale, warming pink blush color. The insides of the wide sleeves and the front skirt and bodice panel were all adorned with a creamy yellow fabric with pink roses. The ribbon edges on the panels and the sleeves was even more delicately colored with smaller pink roses. It had the square neckline and the length of a dwarven dress but a composition of a hobbit dress and the colors and fabric of one.

“Would this be able to fit?” Bilbo asked, looking at her swollen abdomen.

“Certainly, with a few adjustments. To be entirely truthful, I took that into account.” Dori said. “This dress was always meant for you.”

“For me? Oh Dori…”

“I thought that the first of a Hobbit Dwarf mix fashion should go to the one who gave me the inspiration for it.” Dori smiled, warmly.

The dress was truly beautiful and Bilbo was happy to let Dori take some measurements of her, to complete it. Cassia showed off the full skirts of the dress she had chosen with a few well placed twirls and happy grins. Bilbo had even found a little yellow vest with darker yellow flowers and a robin egg blue ascot. If she paired it with a good white shirt and perhaps some brown trousers, it would look remarkable on her dear Frodo.

With purchases made, Bilbo and Cassia were both happy. It was some time before Bilbo realized that the prices for the dresses and Frodo’s own ensemble were significantly lower than they should have been. Dori had snuck it under her nose that he was applying heavy discounts to the prices. Bilbo supposed she might let it go this time, but next time Dori needed a dress form adjusted, he would be dealing with Bilbo instead of her husband.

There was a touch more bustling in the market, picking up some basics before the babies woke up, eager to be fed. It would be nearly a week before they would be meeting with King Thorin, but Cassia was still excited. Fortunately, the week flew by quickly enough.

After dressing the children in their clothes, Cassia and Bilbo took their time to do their corsets up and to pull their own dresses carefully over themselves. It was a decent fit for Cassia and slightly tight for Bilbo, even though Dori had only just let the dress out slightly to accommodate her.

Soon enough, after wiping off little faces of crumbs from some snack the older faunts had taken while their mothers were distracted, after putting the young babes into their carriage, they were off. Bofur had offered to accompany them, as did Bombur and Bifur, but Bofur had the store to tend, Bombur had his own work and Bifur had a full day at the mines to complete.

Bilbo had been thinking of asking Bifur to help out in the store. Bofur could only carve so fast, and Bilbo thought that the quiet of a store might be better than the cold, loud mines, at least for his health. Either way, all the menfolk had work to be accomplished, so the women made their own ways to the royal wings of the city.

They were able to make it there in a decent time, despite everything being so large and spread out that it was clear on the opposite side of the mountain. The guards didn’t ask any questions of them when they walked into the palace and besides some bewildered stares, the women and their children were hardly bothered. Balin was waiting in an antechamber for them with a wide smile on his face. 

“Welcome, Cassia and Bilbo.” He greeted warmly. “And of course, the children.” He said adoringly, looking at both the carriage full of small ones and the ones clutching to their mothers’ skirts.

“If you’ll just follow me through here,” Balin said, moving them through the palace, past several doors both opened and shut, before arriving to a rather large red door. “The Princess should already be inside.” Balin told them, slowly opening the door. Bilbo had to push Cassia’s hand down to stop her from smoothing out her immaculate hair.

They barely chanced a look inwards before pushing the cart forward. The room was homey enough, with gentle light filtered through a system of mirrors and also provided by a lowly lit fireplace. The furniture was ornate, mostly angular and in deep jewel tones, and made of far more expensive materials than either of the Hobbits could reasonably afford, but it looked comfortable and inviting enough.

Across from the entrance said a female dwarf in an armchair. She stood as they entered, and it was rather clear who she was. She was taller and broader than either of them, much in the style of dwarves. Her hair was dark, midnight black and what was not tumbling down her back was drawn into a chignon. She wore braids at either side of her face and had large sideburns that graced just under her high cheekbones. Her clothes were rich and ornate, as well as her jewellery. She wore a pale blue brocade dress with a split skirt, light brown fur sleeves starting at the crook of her elbow that cascaded to nearly the floor, and with ropes of pearls and blue jewels fastened at the squared neckline. She wore a silver, maybe mithril even, diadem inset with rich blue jewels, that matched the silver beads in her hair and the cuff on her ear.This was clearly a princess, if not Princess Dis herself. 

“Welcome, darlings.” She said with a wide smile. “I have been waiting to meet you two for so long.” She said, taking wide sweeping strides to their sides. “I can’t imagine how you managed to birth two babes without strangling your husbands!” She laughed.

Instantly, both Cassia and Bilbo felt a wash of calm fall over them. The princess was clearly sociable and amiable, and not whatever version of a stuffy noblewoman they had cooked up in their imaginations.

“Well, it was a close call.” Cassia joked back and Dis laughed deeply.

“Come, come, sit down.” Dis said, sweeping her arm out and welcoming them to sit. “I’ve called for some refreshments, they should be here in a moment.”

Cassia and Bilbo sat on a luxurious couch together, and Cassia parked the carriage in front of herself while Bilbo had Frodo sit on her lap. Dis peered into the carriage and smiled.

“Oh, they are truly little dears. You must be so proud.”

“Indeed.” Cassia smiled. “A little less so when it comes to feeding, of course.”

“I can only imagine!” Dis laughed. “I can’t imagine how much more demanding three little ones must be. My own were not spaced out very far, and that was a trial in itself.”

“It’s not so horrible, when you get used to it.” Cassia smiled. “Especially when you have help.” Cassia said, smiling at Bilbo.

“You won’t have my help for much longer.” Bilbo said, laughing at her cousin good naturedly. “If this babe has its way, I’ll be on bed rest before long.”

“Maybe you’re having multiples too!” Cassia joked and Bilbo paled.

“I don’t know how I would handle multiple.” Bilbo said. “It’s no problem helping you with yours, but to have them myself is another story.”

“There is a lessened chance for multiples, from what I understand.” Dis said, soothingly. “What with one parent being a dwarf.”

“That didn’t stop Cassia.” Bilbo teased as her cousin shoved her gently.

“What are the odds that you’re having more than one?” Cassia grinned. “Wouldn’t that be a story! The first hobbit-dwarf births and they’re both with more than one child!”

“Not likely.” Bilbo dismissed her, settling Frodo in her lap before deciding to simply let him sit his squirming self on the floor. Ruby joined him after she decided that standing besides the carriage was too boring for her. She pulled his hopping rabbit toy out of the bottom of the carriage and set it down for them on the floor.

“Now, what is that?” Dis asked, curiously. Bilbo looked up, puzzled for a moment.

“This?” Bilbo asked. “This is Frodo’s rabbit.”

“A rabbit?”

“Yes.” Bilbo replied. “Frodo, dear, could you show us how your rabbit toy works?”

Frodo nodded wordlessly. He set the rabbit up on the track and moved it back a bit so it would move itself forwards to ‘hop’. Ruby clapped her hands excitedly and tried to set it up again.

“My, that is certainly something.”

“I suppose so.” Bilbo said, lightly. It had been quite a hit with Frodo, and seemingly anyone who saw it. “My husband made it for him before we were married.”

“I see. Does your husband make many toys?” Dis asked.

“Some. He does many things with wood. I’ve seen him make everything from cookware to toys to beads to my own home.” Bilbo said, ruffling her son’s hair, even as he protested it.

“We have many skilled metalworkers in Erebor, but much less who are so skilled with wood.” Dis remarked, her eyes softening.

“I suppose that’s his talent.” Bilbo said with a smile.

A servant came and brought several varieties of teas, small sandwiches and cookies and the conversation continued for far longer than teatime. By the time they were close to done talking, Ruby and Frodo were nearly dead on their feet, far too ready for their naps.

“We thank you for the invitation, Dis.” Bilbo said, having gotten permission to use her name without the title, “And it has been wonderful talking to you, but it is time for us to take our leave.” She said, hefting her son into her arms.

“I imagine!” Dis said, helping tuck the triplets in their carriage from where they were playing on the floor after their nap. “I’ll have an escort sent with you. It’s gotten late and I don’t want you to become lost.”

“Thank you very much.” Cassia said with a smile.

“I’ll extend further invitations. I rather enjoyed your company.” Dis said, giving the women short embraces with a wide smile. “I’ll see you again soon.”

It wasn’t a surprise when there were more invitations with royal seals sent to Bilbo or Cassia, and there was an ongoing tradition of going once a week, if not more, to the palace. It was a bit more surprising when a commission came into Bag End Woodworks that also bore the royal seals.

Dis had commissioned a new desk for her study and several of Bofur’s hopping toys, but in the image of rams. “A cousin is having their first child and I thought of the toy immediately.” She had said.

“I told you that you charm the boots off of everyone you meet, Bilbo.” Bofur said as he kissed her brow.

“This was all your work.” Bilbo insisted. “It was your rabbit toy that inspired this.”

“And it was you and Frodo who inspired the rabbit toy.” Bofur countered. Bilbo just laughed. Sometimes, you had more friends in high places than you expected, she thought as she laid her hand on her growing abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really like describing outfits, but sometimes I feel it gets a little heavy, haha. It's been a while since I've written for this series, or at all. Between the last time I updated and now, I graduated High School and am now about halfway through my first semester of college. It's been interesting.
> 
> I actually had about half this story written right after the last, but it took me far longer than it should have to finish it. Hopefully it won't be so long before I post something else, this time maybe not from one of my ongoing series?
> 
> This one is dedicated to Nienna because I love reading her comments! There's nothing like feeling really appreciated.
> 
> And again, if you guys have any suggestions for this series, I would love to hear them!
> 
>  
> 
> References:
> 
> Rubys dress https://img1.etsystatic.com/007/1/7269563/il_570xN.376629229_bhm5.jpg  
> Cassia’s Dress https://img0.etsystatic.com/050/1/7828925/il_570xN.679070602_3sm1.jpg  
> Bilbo’s Dress  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/40/37/4b/40374bacb234f4c6e4417a05967aee0f.jpg  
> Frodo’s outfit was based on the first one we see Bilbo wearing in the movie, while he smoking on his bench.  
> Dis’s Dress https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6d/43/f9/6d43f96ba5c26253039dd6d63ef34c58.jpg


End file.
